Massara Blue Jeans
Massara Blue Jeans (まっさらブルージーンズ) er den 1. indies single af ℃-ute. Sangliste #Massara Blue Jeans #Massara Blue Jeans (Instrumental) Medlemmer som Indgår *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Murakami Megumi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information ;Massara Blue Jeans *Tekst og Komposition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Dansekoreografi: Yamashiro Yoko Koncert-optrædener ;Massara Blue Jeans *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ - with Berryz Koubou *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ - with Berryz Koubou *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ - Hello! Project (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Berryz Koubou *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Nakanishi Kana, Sasaki Rikako, Uemura Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hashisako Rin *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 6gatsu ~June Tripper!~ - Hashisako Rin *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Hashisako Rin, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Okai Chisato FC Live ① ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 1998~2006~ -A, Watashi mo Omedetou!- - Yajima Maimi, Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi LIVE 2019 "Escape" - Suzuki Airi (part of a medley) Yderligere Videoer ℃-ute - Massara Blue Jeans (Live Version @ Saitama Super Arena)|Live Version @ Saitama Super Arena Massara Blue Jeans wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】|wo Odottemita【Okai Chisato (Honnin)】 Eksterne Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Massara Blue Jeans cs:Massara Blue Jeans en:Massara Blue Jeans Kategori:C-ute Singler Kategori:2006 Singler Kategori:Indie Singler Kategori:Line-Up Med 8 Medlemmer